A Challenge
by BigSlayerGuyMan
Summary: Jake asks Cake to prove that she can stretch higher than she can. She accepts, and they go upward, accompanied by the heroes. Eventually though, it ends up as a full out brawl for Fionna and Finn.


**Jake and Cake humor. Ooo and Aaa are combined. To be more specific, the tree house is divided into two sections, one for Fionna and Cake the other for Finn and Jake.**

_BEEP! BEEP! GET YOUR DOG BUTT OFF THE BED! BEEP!_

Jake awoke from his blankets, at the sound of his personal alarm. Finn stayed fast asleep. Jake sighed, and got up to go make breakfast. The only thing that could get him out of the bed in the morning was (A) Finn's threats with swords and fists or (B) Bacon and Orange Juice.

He went down to the Kitchen. It was one of the few connections from Fionna, Finn's sisters part of the house that they had. The girl and her Cat demanded maximum privacy when they needed it. Jake chuckled quietly as he thought of the reasons why, and the confusion Finn had when he'd told him he'd understand sometime.

Cake was down there too, already preparing some Sausage, along with a seasoning of Cat Nip.

"Hey,' Hairball'" Jake said as he started to prepare his own plate.

"Hey,' Mr. I drink out of the Toilet and smell poop because I think it's the real deal,'" Cake greeted in return.

Jake sniffed. "Theres a lot of good smells in poop."

Cake laughed. "Yeah, I know that's not true. I mean, you smell just like poop and it is _disgusting_!"

Jake took a bite of his Dragon Double Deluxe style bacon. He dipped it in some Honey Mustard, ignoring the look of revulsion on her face.

"I might be gross, but at least I can stretch longer than you can." Jake boasted, grinning.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Cake smiled slyly. "I just got you to admit you couldn't stretch that far."

Jake frowned, realizing his mistake. He thought of an idea as he chugged down the rest of his Orange Juice. "How about we have a contest?"

Cake looked at him. "What kind?"

"Who can stretch the highest up in the air?"

"Deal!" and they slammed giant fists on the dinner table, knocking over some cups and plates. Finn walked down to the Kitchen, already dressed in his regular attire. He carried his Demon Blood family sword, favoring it against his Root dagger.

"Aw, what! You know I have to clean this up, now dude!" Finn whined as he took a single strand of bacon off a plate. That was probably the only thing he'd eat until Dinner, when they'd planned some sandwiches.

Fionna came soon after, showing similar annoyance. "Can't you guys keep your fighting somewhere else?" she snapped, drowsy. She, unlike Finn, was still in her pajamas. Frankly, she was irritated that they'd ruined any chance of her getting breakfast, as now they'd have to go hunting and trading. The only stuff they had was what they were saving for the Sandwiches.

"We're not fighting! We're about to have a stretching contest." Soon everything was explained, and Finn was assigned to ride Jake skywards while Fionna did so on Cake. The animal who got highest was the Stretchy champion of Ooo and Aaa. "C'mon Jake! You can do this, dude, you know it!" Finn egged Jake on as he went up, and Finn held tight.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Fionna chanted. "You're better than any silly old dog!" They went higher, and higher.

After a few hours, they had not given up, though they required _extreme _motivation to keep moving. Finn playfully but firmly pushed him on, using force if had to. This had become a Battle of the Siblings and their pets.

"Hey!" Fionna called from her ride. "How about we give them a rest, and have them stretch a fighting platform up here? Whoever wins is awesome, and it's a fight to whoever falls off."

Jake and Cake eagerly agreed, happy to stop moving up. They bended a short 5by5 arena. Fionna had changed into regular clothes, but brought no weapons. They agreed to fight hand to hand.

Finn struck at a center point in Fionna's back, and she retaliated with a sweeping kick. Finn fell down, and rolled out of the way of one of her jump strikes. He feinted once and tackled her from the side He dragged her over to the edge, trying to get her off. Fionna was slowly losing her hold on it, but she remained firm. She pushed Finn's face close to her's and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Finn stopped, blushed, and did nothing but stand in shock. Fionna had used this as a way to trick him into losing his guard. She kicked him off of her, and smirked.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?"

Finn growled. Jake yelled advice. "Don't forget your Shadow skills! The one we learned from that Pit Demon."

Finn nodded. His body disappeared. Fionna looked in shock. Where'd he go? Then she was struck in the head, and she toppled over, next to the edge. Fionna was quickly attacked from an unseeable force. She realized there was only one way to fight him like this. Finn was a noisy fighter, even as trained and hardened as he was. In a professional attack or defense, he could take out anyone with a few moves. The problem was he couldn't be sneaky.

Fionna heard his footsteps and quickly jeered to the right, and body slammed in the direction of the sound. Finn yelped and was sent flying. He toppled over the edge of the field, letting himself be seen again. Fionna raised a righteous fist in victory.

"Uh, baby girl, I'm glad you won and all… But you just knocked him a couple hundred thousand feet in the air." Cake said, nervous.

"That high?" It came out as a squeak. She had no intentions of killing her brother, just a friendly fight. "GUYS! _GO DOWN NOW AND SAVE HIM!_" Fionna jumped off, and the animals dived in pursuit. They found Finn screaming a couple thousand feet down. Fionna stuck a foot in his back, and grabbed his hands. He winced, but it slowed him down a bit. Eventually The animals caught up and lowered them down to the ground.

Everyone was happy, then, you could suppose. Jake scoffed at Cake's victory cries, and Finn tried to be humble about it.

"The lesson from all this," began Cake. "Is that Girls are better than boys at everything, same for Cats and Dogs."

Jake snorted. "Wanna prove it?"

**Funny, right?**


End file.
